With developments of automobile industries, built-in embedded software prevails in various automotive electronic devices. In these electronic devices, a non-volatile memory is frequently adopted for storing the software. The reliability of a non-volatile memory is a critical issue for an automotive embedded processor. In the event of a malfunctioning non-volatile memory, a control system of an automobile may be damaged to cause a malfunctioning automobile that further leads to severe human casualties and property losses. AEC-Q100 qualification standards have been proposed by the Automotive Electronics Council to specify expected product quality and reliability. Therefore, it is a goal of industrialists to provide an accurate and low-cost test method for an automotive chip to ensure the safety of automobile employing the automotive chip.